Peter, Tinkerbell, and Wendy in a chat room
by PPFAWN
Summary: please read the title :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy, Tinkerbell, and Peter Pan in a chat room...Pt. 1**

* * *

Wendy: no, i still like u peter

Peter Pan: Well, I'm still not taking my medicine

Tinkerbell: I'm Tink

Peter Pan: Hahaha, ok

Peter Pan: I'm Peter pan

Peter Pan: hi tinkerbell!

Tinkerbell: hi

Wendy: dont forget your medicine

Peter Pan: I already told you i odnt want medicine!!

Wendy: but peter you have to

Peter Pan: i don't want to!!!

Tinkerbell: I shouldnt talk you forbid me

Peter Pan: oh

Wendy: o yes, hi tinkerbell

Peter Pan: well, i unforbid you

Peter Pan: you can tlk now

Tinkerbell: yay

Peter Pan: aaahahahaha

Peter Pan: we should go visit wendy

Wendy: tinkerbell peter wont drink his medicine

Peter Pan: tinkerbell dosent want me to do take medicine

Peter Pan : do you tink?

Tinkerbell: ya peters right i dont want it

Peter Pan: ha! Tinkerbells on my side

Tinkerbell: nether does heand thatsfinal

Peter Pan: yah

Peter Pan: wow tink, i didnt know you were so firm

Tinkerbell: i now im a fairy of many talents

Peter Pan: yes, you are

Wendy: I must go!

Peter Pan: I had no idea!

Tinkerbell: one sec you gies can Hook join?

Peter Pan: sure

Peter Pan: hahaha, i get to cut his hand off

Tinkerbell: but were is we ndy

Peter Pan: she went toi go eat member?

Tinkerbell: oh


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 7:58:48 PM): Hey, Hook

Hook (4/7/2007 7:58:58 PM): hey

Wendy (4/7/2007 7:59:03 PM): yah hook

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 7:59:07 PM): how are ya?

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 7:59:15 PM): it's been a while since I've tried to kill you

Hook (4/7/2007 7:59:19 PM): i want my hand back

slippnbear (4/7/2007 7:59:28 PM): ya

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 7:59:30 PM): hahahaha, go get it you old guy!

Hook (4/7/2007 7:59:46 PM): hay lay off

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:00:00 PM): ok, ok. But I can't give you your hand back

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:00:04 PM): it's in the croc, member?

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:00:13 PM): Peter look out!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:00:19 PM): AHHH!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:00:28 PM): Hook! Why'd you do that for!?

Hook (4/7/2007 8:00:43 PM): how does Tinkerbell join

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:00:51 PM): hold on

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:00:54 PM): I'll get her

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:01:09 PM): we use tink to

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:01:25 PM): wait

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:01:30 PM): whats her username again?

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:01:55 PM): peter, hook is trying to take me

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:02:05 PM): help!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:02:08 PM): Hold on! I have to get Tink first

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:02:14 PM): what's her username?

Hook (4/7/2007 8:02:31 PM): wat do u think it is dopeface?

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:02:38 PM): k

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:02:39 PM): thanks

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:02:53 PM): peter now save me

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:03:02 PM): help!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:03:04 PM): Where'd Hook go?

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:03:07 PM): HAY HOOK!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:03:08 PM): WHAT!?

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:03:13 PM): oh, there you are

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:03:18 PM): Now, come and fight me!

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:03:23 PM): ahahahahahahahahahaah

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:03:35 PM): thats' me getting my sword ready

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:03:38 PM): peter save me

Hook (4/7/2007 8:03:39 PM): u r a

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:03:40 PM)!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:03:58 PM): nerd

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:04:04 PM): dats not very nice hook

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:04:06 PM): oh yah? I think you'll be saying something different when i chop off your head

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:04:13 PM): hiya!

Wendy(4/7/2007 8:04:20 PM): yahhhhh

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:04:44 PM): yahhhh

Hook (4/7/2007 8:04:45 PM): duh

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:04:48 PM)!!!!!!11

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:04:52 PM): Hook, your so mean

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:04:59 PM): I'm really going to chop you up now

Wendy(4/7/2007 8:05:00 PM): were is she

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:01 PM): take that

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:03 PM): AND THAT

Hook (4/7/2007 8:05:06 PM): ohya

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:06 PM): Tinkerbell??

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:05:08 PM): Hook

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:05:15 PM): yah

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:05:16 PM): you can fly now im hear

Hook (4/7/2007 8:05:19 PM): what

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:21 PM): oh, thanks tink

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:26 PM): Hook is trying to kill me

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:05:35 PM): any time

Hook (4/7/2007 8:05:35 PM): die

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:36 PM): throw some fairy dst in his eye

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:42 PM): you die!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:05:44 PM): DIE DIE DIE!

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:05:49 PM): ok

Hook (4/7/2007 8:06:00 PM): know you die

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:06:12 PM): yahh, go tink

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:06:13 PM): you spelled "no" wrong you dweeb

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:06:15 PM):

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:06:28 PM): help me peter he caught me

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:06:35 PM): hold on

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:06:38 PM): im eating a taco

* * *

**Will Peter Pan ever finish eating his taco!? Will he be able to save poor innocent Tinkerbell and Wendy!? Tune in next week to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so it hasn't been a week yet, but I had nothing better to do. Lol! Enjoy this episode and please review, cuz I like reviews:D**

* * *

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:06:56 PM): Ok, I'm here to save the day!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:06:56 PM): im eating you

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:00 PM): no

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:02 PM): your not

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:07:05 PM): i cant wendy hes caught me

Hook (4/7/2007 8:07:09 PM): yes

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:20 PM): Ummmm...take that and THAT!!!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:07:21 PM): i am

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:23 PM): no

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:07:24 PM): your not

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:07:29 PM): you cant be eating me

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:07:33 PM): you know why!?

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:07:41 PM): im being taking form hook creu

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:07:42 PM): help!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:48 PM): sigh

Wendy(4/7/2007 8:07:50 PM): o no

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:52 PM): YOUR GIRLS!!!

Hook(4/7/2007 8:07:55 PM): idont belie ve in faries

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:07:57 PM): FIGHT HIM YOURSELF!

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:08:03 PM): OH THATS IT!!!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:08 PM): YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:08:12 PM): i

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:14 PM): DIE!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:15 PM): DIE!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:16 PM): DIE!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:17 PM): DIE!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:19 PM): I

Hook (4/7/2007 8:08:19 PM): killed her

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:20 PM): DO

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:24 PM): NUHUH!!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:25 PM): NOOOO!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:29 PM): TTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:40 PM): i do believe in fairies

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:42 PM): i do

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:44 PM): i do

Hook (4/7/2007 8:08:46 PM):

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:08:46 PM): how you talk to me about , and call me girly

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:52 PM): i do believe in fairies

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:53 PM): i do

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:08:54 PM): i do

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:08:58 PM): take that!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:00 PM): I do believe in fairies

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:01 PM): i do

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:02 PM): i do

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:09:03 PM): ahahahaha

Hook (4/7/2007 8:09:09 PM):

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:11 PM): i do believe in fairies i do!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:14 PM): i do!!!!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:23 PM): wendy, helllp me!!!

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:09:43 PM): i do believe in faires

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:48 PM): say it louder!!!

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:09:55 PM): i do believe in fairiess!!!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:09:56 PM): be quiet

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:09:59 PM): i do i do

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:12 PM): i do believ in fairies!!!

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:10:15 PM): ch ch

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:15 PM): i do i do!

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:10:15 PM): i do believe in faires

Hook (4/7/2007 8:10:18 PM): i dont want to marry

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:10:20 PM): i do

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:10:25 PM): i do

Hook (4/7/2007 8:10:27 PM): no

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:35 PM): WENDY WANTS TO MARRY HOOK!!!

Tinkerbell(4/7/2007 8:10:37 PM): thanks peter

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:42 PM): YOUR WELCOME

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:10:44 PM): no

Hook (4/7/2007 8:10:47 PM): nooooooooooooo

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:10:49 PM): peter

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:50 PM): HAHAHAHA

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:54 PM): come, Tinkerbell

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:10:57 PM): let's tease them

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:11:06 PM): hook and wendy

Hook (4/7/2007 8:11:09 PM): i dont have a ring

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:11:09 PM): sitting in a tree

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:11:17 PM): just make one you dweeb

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:11:21 PM): lalalalalalalalalalalala, i cant here u

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:11:30 PM): tinkerbell, help me!

Hook (4/7/2007 8:11:37 PM):

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:11:40 PM): k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:11:49 PM): first comes love

Hook (4/7/2007 8:12:07 PM):

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:12:10 PM): lalalalalalalalalalalalalala, i cant here

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:12:15 PM): then comes marriage

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:12:17 PM): wendy and hook

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:12:17 PM): lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:12:24 PM): lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:12:26 PM):

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:12:34 PM): then comes Hook with a baby carriage!

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:12:36 PM): HA

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:12:48 PM): u guys r in lala land

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:12:51 PM): no

Hook(4/7/2007 8:12:51 PM): shut...

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:12:54 PM): we are in neverland

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:13:05 PM): old alone done for!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:13:09 PM): OLD ALONE DONE FOR

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:13:11 PM)!

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:15:13 PM): hook join me

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:15 PM): i got kicked off

Hook (4/7/2007 8:15:15 PM):

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:15:17 PM): hahahahahahahaha

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:18 PM): what did I miss

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:19 PM)?

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:15:35 PM): tink cant talk

Hook (4/7/2007 8:15:35 PM):

Tinkerbell(4/7/2007 8:15:36 PM): sing it with me peter and wendy

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:40 PM): OK!!!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:44 PM): OLD

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:45 PM): ALONE

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:47 PM): DONE FOR

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:15:50 PM): tink cant talk

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:15:54 PM): WHY?

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:15:55 PM): old alone done for

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:16:00 PM): OLD ALONE DONE FOR

Hook (4/7/2007 8:16:00 PM):

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:16:04 PM): HAHAHAHAHA

Hook (4/7/2007 8:16:09 PM): dfhfasfkshfkjashfkjasfh

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:16:12 PM): HOOK IS DYING AND ISNT FLYING

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:16:17 PM): HA

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:16:21 PM)!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll I'm going to post this story up under my other screen name now :D My other name is LuvtoWrite or you can just search the story as it will have the same name...if your interested enough of course :D Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Hook (4/7/2007 8:16:25 PM): hi

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:16:31 PM): hi?

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:16:55 PM): where'd everyone go?

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:16:56 PM): but peter can understand me

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:01 PM): yes, I can

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:05 PM): hi

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:17:08 PM): tink'

Tinkerbell(4/7/2007 8:17:17 PM): ya

Wendy (4/7/2007 8:17:18 PM): fine then ur not my husband peter

Wendy2(4/7/2007 8:17:23 PM): yo everybody!

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:17:28 PM): it's Wendy2!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:30 PM): UM...i never was ur husband

Wendy2(4/7/2007 8:17:33 PM): haha

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:17:33 PM): hi channer

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:17:37 PM): thats a jok,w

Tinkerbell(4/7/2007 8:17:38 PM): old alone done for

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:46 PM): old alone done for

Wendy2(4/7/2007 8:17:48 PM): shut up!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:50 PM): NO!

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:54 PM): I WONT

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:17:56 PM): WHY?

Wendy2(4/7/2007 8:17:57 PM): not u Pan

Tinkerbell(4/7/2007 8:17:58 PM): o no you didnt

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:18:06 PM): I DIDNT WHAT?

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:18:11 PM): WHAT DIDNT I DO?

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:18:15 PM): not you

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:18:17 PM): i was taliin to the OTHER loser in this chat room, Hook

Hook(4/7/2007 8:18:20 PM): old olown done for ahhhhh

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:18:28 PM): aHAHAHAHAHa!

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:18:31 PM): excuse me!?

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:18:32 PM): we won!!!!

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:18:37 PM): o reallyu?

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:18:41 PM): yes

Wendy2(4/7/2007 8:18:50 PM): it is hard to talk to all of u at once

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:18:51 PM): hes dead you gies

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:18:56 PM): YAY!!!

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:18:56 PM): p

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:18:56 PM): oop

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:19:00 PM): LETS BRING HIM BACK

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:19:05 PM): ahhhh

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:19:05 PM): I MISS HOOK

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:19:08 PM): UMMM...

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:19:13 PM): I DO BELIEVE IN CAPTAIN HOOK

Wendy2 (4/7/2007 8:19:14 PM): u dudes r weird

Hook (4/7/2007 8:19:15 PM): kind aligator

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:19:16 PM): I DO

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:19:18 PM): I DO

Tinkerbell (4/7/2007 8:19:20 PM): no

Peter Pan (4/7/2007 8:19:23 PM): hay look, he's back

Tinkerbell(4/7/2007 8:19:29 PM): nathanile is weird

Peter Pan(4/7/2007 8:19:32 PM): tink, who am I going to fight if hook is dead?


End file.
